


Yearbook — Vince

by Resevius



Series: Graduation [1]
Category: Recess
Genre: Athletes, Breakups, Friendship, Gen, High School, Peer Pressure, basketball (ish)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resevius/pseuds/Resevius
Summary: At the seniors' yearbook signing party, Vince recalls how he left the gang in freshman year.Please, please, leave comments! I'm not sure if I'll continue this fic/series, but I will if there's enough interest.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So, here is the first installment of my "Graduation" series. Each story will feature one of the six at a pre-graduation event, and then recount the character's main high school experience. To those who like Vince, I like Vince too! But him leaving the gang is crucial to the rest of the series. I hope you enjoy, and please leave comments!

Graduation Week, Senior Year  
"Hey, Vince, will you sign my yearbook?"   
I turn from one yearbook to the next, already beginning to lose track of whose pages I've signed and what I said. I don't even know where mine is; Randall of all people was the first to snatch it up (probably hoping to find some cryptic dirt on me before time runs out), and now it could be in anyone's hands. Not that I'm complaining. That's the whole point of a yearbook signing party, right? To see just how many friends you've made this year? Or, in my case, in high school?   
And I have made a lot! Joining the basketball team my freshman year was the best choice I ever made. Team captains get all the perks: hot dates, hot lunches, teachers hot with admiration. Yup, high school has been good to me. It really has.   
I finish signing my name with a flourish and look up to remind myself whose yearbook I've graced with my autograph. Oh, no. I should have paid more attention. Standing in front of me with that stupid blue cap still stuck to his head is Erwin Lawson. And if I'm reading that expression right, he's prepping himself for one of his cheesy you-shouldn't-have-done-that speeches. Damn righteous peer counselors!   
I hand back his yearbook, barely suppressing the urge to scratch my signature out of it.   
"Thanks, Vince," he says casually. "I'll cherish this when you really become famous." I grit my teeth as he turns away, but he's not done. Looking back at me over his shoulder, he speaks in a quieter voice that only I can hear. "By the way, my girlfriend says hi. So do all my other new friends. Have a nice life."   
Oh, shit! I wasn't expecting that. What happened to the pitying I'm-trying-to-understand comments I used to get from him? I gape at my rival as he walks away, and because I'm a glutton for punishment all of a sudden, I keep watching him until he reaches his "new friends".   
TJ Detweiler is the first of their little circle to greet him. I can see them talking like old buds, even from here. But neither one of them looks my way. Then comes the real kick in the gut when Gretchen Grundler takes his hand and smiles at him with _that smile. ... The one she used to give me. ... The one I lost.   
I can almost feel my head deflating as I gaze at my old, happy group. Though every instinct in my body is screaming to go give Lawson a piece of my mind, what could I say? The damned truth of the matter is that Lawson had every reason to say what he did to me. It's funny how maturity comes too late to matter. Even if I did go over there right now and begged them to take me back, things would never be like they were in fourth, sixth, even eighth grade again. I made sure of that back in freshman year.


	2. Chapter 1

Fall Semester, Freshman Year  
The school board's decision to have students physically move to high school in ninth grade was met with mixed views from the adults in town. There were some who believed that the presence of older students would reinforce to freshman that they were now in high school and should begin to take academics more seriously. Others supported the conformity to the method of most of the country's school districts. But there were many who worried that fourteen was too young to join the social structure of high school. And though nobody said it out loud, everyone knew that Thaddeus High School had the worst reputation for cliques. Unfortunately, Thaddeus High currently had the most room, which meant that most of the freshman in the district would be going there, against the better judgement of their parents.   
For Third Street Elementary's class of two thousand, the integration came in the nick of time. Friendships and students hadn't changed much in two years of Junior High, and moving almost everyone to Thaddeus High meant that things would probably stay that way. Better still was the prospect of being in the same boat as the sophomres, who would be just as new to the school as they were. And so, where there was uncertainty amongst the adults, there was optimism amidst their children.   
When Vince arrived on the first morning of high school, he found the auditorium half filled with new students. Anticipation hung like smoke over them as they chatted with old friends and acknowledged acquaintances. He grimaced slightly as the Ashleys' shrill giggles cut through the tumult, then chuckled when he spotted Randall trying to chat up Francis, the former Hustler Kid. Try as he might, though, he couldn't find the five faces he was looking for. They had to be there already (he had been running a little late), so where were they?   
"Hey, LaSalle, your chums are over there."   
He looked around to see Lawson gesturing to a corner of the auditorium. Following his finger, Vince caught sight of a familiar head of red hair towering over the other students. After quickly thanking Lawson, he hurried to his five best friends who greeted him excitedly.   
"Hey, Vince, we thought you were going to miss the welcome to new students," said TJ.   
"And what a tragedy that would have been," was Spinelli's input.   
"Spinelli," Gretchen admonished, "this is a great opportunity to learn how to make the most of our senior high experience."   
"Ah, high school," Mikey sighed. "At last we have entered your eager, teaching arms."   
"Should be some new adventure, huh, Vince?" said Gus bravely.   
Vince grinned. They really hadn't changed at all in the last four years, even in appearance. TJ still wore his trademark red baseball cap, Spinelli's feet still looked too big for her in her scuffed up army boots, Gretchen's red braids stood out against her blue T-shirt, and Gus's smart outfit contrasted with Mikey's casual clothing and hairdo. As for Vince, the only change he had made was to swap his green jersey for a red one.   
"You said it, Gus," said TJ. "Now, come on, guys. Let's go find some good seats together before they're all taken."   
It wasn't that hard, considering that half the seats were empty. The six of them filed into the fourth row just as a small man with grey hair and squinting eyes stepped up to a podium at the center of the stage. Vince thought he looked more like someone's grandfather than a principal.   
"Hello, students, and welcome to Thaddeus High School." His voice was unexpectedly carrying, and the chatter died down at once. There was a scattering of creaks and thumps as stragglers hurried to find seats. Vince looked at the principal to see how he would react to this clear display of unpreparedness, and was reassured to find him smiling patiently. When the room was silent, he continued. "My name is Mr. Ross, and I will be your principal this year."   
Someone toward the back was daring enough to call out, "Only this year?"   
Nervous laughter rose, but Mr. Ross's smile was genuine. "That's a good point, son, but I'm afraid you'll have to see me for a bit longer than that. I plan on being there to watch all of you graduate in three and four years. Which brings me to the hopes I have for each and every one of you," he continued in a brisker voice. "As some of you may know, Thaddeus High School was named after our town's greatest benefactor, Thaddeus T Third, V. I myself am privileged to call him my friend, and I can tell you that above anything else, Mr. Third believes that an enjoyable and productive academic experience nurtures children such as yourselves to become decent and productive adults. It is therefore my sincere hope that all of you will make the absolute most of your time here at Thaddeus High School, and take advantage of every opportunity that is offered you."   
He sounds like my parents, Vince thought to himself. He remembered the talk they had had with him last night about the things high school had done for them. His father had ruled the basketball court, his mother was a member of the cheerleaders. It was practically a given that they were voted prom king and queen their junior year. Vince's brother Chad had made a name for himself academically, and his parents didn't make it a secret that they hoped he would do just as well in sports. Vince was already planning on joining the basketball team, and maybe even the football team if he could. It was the classes he wasn't sure about. But he knew that he could count on Gretchen for help if he needed it.   
He was brought out of his thoughts by applause. Mr. Ross had clearly finished his speech, and everyone was standing and gathering their things.   
"What do you guys have first?" he asked his friends as they waited for the crowd to thin.   
TJ, Spinelli, and Mikey were going to Math, while Gus and Gretchen started with English. Vince had decided to start with PE right away. After agreeing to meet at the picnic tables at lunch, the six went their separate ways, leaving Vince to look for the gym. Man, the school was big. He was standing at an intersection of three hallways that looked exactly the same and had no idea where to go.   
"Hey, kid, what're you looking for?"   
He turned to see a tall, muscular guy looming over him. He had shaggy hair the color of coal and sharp blue eyes that meant business.   
"Uh, I've got PE 2."   
The guy smiled, which lightened his demeanor instantly. He stuck out a beefy hand and introduced himself as Carl Brigs. "You're in my class, kid. We've got Coach Myers. He's the man! Come on."   
Vince hurried to keep up with Carl as he lumbered off.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh ... yeah. I don't know much about basketball. :p

Carl hadn't been lying. Coach Myers, a broad man with short brown hair and sharp black eyes, wasted no time on formalities and began conducting exercises the moment the bell rang. He had a loud, booming voice that made a simple greeting sound like a command. He looked like a teacher you didn't want to mess with.   
After exercises, he had the class pair up and practice some basic basketball passes. Vince was paired up with Carl, which proved to be a nice challenge. Carl had explained to Vince that he had taken PE 1 as a sophomore last year, and that Coach Myers himself had given him some extra pointers. Consequently, he was more than a match for Vince.   
"You're pretty good, kid," he told him, after Vince had made a third successful pass. "You practice a lot?"   
"Yeah. Ever since I was a kid."   
"Well, it's paid off."   
"Thanks."   
"Here. Try these passes."   
Carl began to move his hands differently so that his aim was off a bit. This forced Vince to pay even more attention than he already was. It didn't take him long to pick up on the techniques himself and return the challenge. He was having such a good time that he jumped when Coach Myers announced that it was time to get back to the locker rooms.   
"Already?" he cried.   
Carl laughed. "Time flies, huh?"   
Vince nodded as they headed into the locker room to change. It was already full of laughing, talking boys. Two freshmen were making a lot of noise as they played keep-away with a pair of a third boy's shorts. Vince was taken aback to see a scowl darken Carl's features.   
"Damn ninth graders," he muttered. "I don't know what those bigwigs at the school board were thinking when they let them in. They're too young."   
Vince stared at him. "I'm a freshman."   
"Well, you're the exception, then," said Carl. "You're not a kid like the rest of them, right?"   
Vince suddenly felt uneasy. He had pulled pranks and goofed off with TJ and the others right up to the last day of Junior High, and there had been no talk of stopping in high school. But Carl's expression was so intense that Vince felt obligated to say "no" without thinking. He liked Carl and wanted to keep things cool between them.   
As they walked out of class together, Coach Myers stopped Vince with a hand on his shoulder.   
"Hey, you're Vincent LaSalle, right?"   
Vince decided not to correct him and shook his hand. He had to admit it was a little intimidating being scrutinized with those beady black eyes. But then, Coach Myers smiled warmly, and much like Carl, the expression did a lot to soften his features.   
"You've got skill, son," said the teacher. "I haven't seen anything like it since Mr. Brigs here."   
Vince exchanged a beaming smile with Carl. Coach Myers continued.   
"I hope you'll consider joining the basketball team this year or the next. We could use you."   
"I was planning on it, Coach," Vince told him.   
The coach pointed down the hall. "Check out the bulletin board down there. It has information on trying out."   
"Will do, sir."   
A warning bell sounded.   
"You'd better get to class, boys," Coach Myers instructed. "A good GPA is something we look for in our players.   
They hurried off in the same direction until they came to a fork in the hallways.   
"I've got Algebra," said Carl.   
"Science," Vince replied.   
"You wanna sit with me at lunch?"   
Vince shook his head apologetically. "I already promised some friends I'd sit with them."   
"More freshmen?"   
Vince hesitated. "Yeah, but they're cool," he said quickly. "Maybe I can sit with you tomorrow."   
"I'll see you in class tomorrow," Carl decided and hurried away.   
As Vince ran to his classroom, he wondered what Carl's problem was with freshmen. It might not have bothered him so much were it not for his instant liking of the athlete. Before he was distracted by the Science Lab, he had the vague idea of introducing Carl to the rest of his friends.


End file.
